elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Matter
List of Cards Dark Matter has 2 copies of each of the following cards : Creature Control: 4 8 Permanent Control: None Quanta Control: 12 4 Strategy This god will attempt to overwhelm you with mainly gravity creatures, in particular, Elite chargers, otyughs, and massive dragons, with the odd archangel here and there and a titan, or morning glory to polish it off. Dark Matter will deny you your quantum flow by playing black holes, stripping away your quantum directly, making you completely unable to play any cards of any kind. Once this is done, he will begin playing his creatures, these will usually consist of moderately-high damaging creatures that'll take 7 or 8 damage off. Any creatures you bring in that are small enough are eaten by the otyughs, and any creatures too big for that, are gravity pulled with impunity, any creature you play will die one way or another. This god is difficult since there is a very large amount of denial in this deck, if you can take out the gravity nymphs quickly, and make sure you have a (very) high quantum flow, you may have a chance, but the creatures he plays will usually beat you to death before you can bring in any means of control. I'm 12/25 with GOTP Time/Aether. I think played right, its over 50% and largely dependent upon early eternity to mitigate draws of black holes & nymphs. jkd470 Aether wont work, while the shields cannot be destroyed, the chargers go right through it, so phase shield are a no go. Any shields are useless in fact, lobotomiser on the other hand (weapon) will work briliantly for the otyughs, chargers, and archangels - provided you get a chance to use it! Ditto for FFQ and poison and pieces of rubbish! Aether-gravity would be an interesting strategy, since you could drain quanta from him and lobotomise, and deny him quanta, or abilities, while allowing you to parallel universe your creatures, or his nymphs, effectively creating an anti-quanta barrier he won't be able to get past, plus you get healed, so this could - with a little bit of luck, work very well, but you need a good draw for this to work. Rainbow is random, you either win, or lose really slow or really fast, much like entropy. UselessMusic says: Just beat him with Antimatter + Liquid Shadow. I won by a good margin, so I'd recommend it to other people who pull him with the oracle. Here's the list I played: 9x Amethyst Tower, 5x Obsidian Tower, 6x Antimatter, 6x Liquid Shadow, Discord, Vampire Dagger, 6x Shard of Gratitude. Upgrades and rare weapons aren't that important, but the shards might be. Might also recommend a couple more Obsidian Pillar/Tower. Cerbius says: the Antimatter + Liquid Shadow doesn't really work anymore, they seem to have updated the AI so that his Oty's will now eat poisoned allies, so without a way to get rid of the oty's there's no way to keep enough reverse damage on the table to win before you either run out of cards or he kills you. RaeJennSenn says: I used a Light/Aether deck full of sanctuaries and phase dragons. Worked really well. With a sanctuary up, the black hole can't hurt you, and his gravity force can't target immaterial creatures. Add in a couple of dimensional shields, a lobotomizer, and a few lightnings to pull on the elite chargers. I finished with elemental mastery and I didn't even need to use my miracle. Byakko-Shiron says: There's new update to Dark Matter, he has Shard of Focus now, so he can spam them to destroy everything you have, including pillar if he's lucky enough to draw that, and with added black hole, you can't even have 1 quanta, I don't know the way to win him without using fully upgraded deck.(Even with fully upgraded deck, I still can't think of a deck that can win him for sure.) Gallei says: When you heard about the false god Dark Matter, you think he uses darkness and death. But suprise suprise, he uses gravity and light! Anyway use Rainbow (God Killer) deck if you want a big chance. Thus, the text..................................................................................^^^^^^^^^^^^ Category:Fake Gods